Mortyrah
Mortyrah is a scorpion-like mutation that was created by Scoobydooman90001. Appearance At 2.3 meters tall, Mortyrah is taller than Rickulon and the average human. He has a bizarre scorpion-like body that is hard and covered in small bumps. Most of his body has adapted to resemble the yellow shirt he wears and he has six legs. He has a long stinger at the end of his tail. History "Oh geez Rick, I've... I think I'm a scorpion." "Oh no Morty, it would seem that the formula that buuurp changed us into... into kaiju, transformed us to reflect our hidden nature that we bury deep away into our subconscious." "I'm a scorpion?" "You're a scorpion buuurp Morty." After some contrived thing happened that created an exact identical copy of Earth C-137 in the FMK Wiki multiverse, Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith began to visit the other FMK Wiki universes, having many bizarre adventures. On one of their adventures, they were infected by a strange virus similar to the cure Rick made in Rick Potion #9 that turned them into giant kaiju. Rick was unable to fix the problem, meaning that they were stuck in kaiju form for the foreseeable future. This led to Morty becoming more dependent on Rick, seeing as he was the only other kaiju on the planet. Morty continued to attend school and to his surprise, found that Jessica suddenly had an interest. Who knew that she had such weird fetishes? They soon got into a relationship and consummated their love by having sexual intercourse in the gym showers. Don't bother asking how that is possible as I've got no idea. Jessica moved into the Smith household and occasionally went on adventures with Rick and Morty, often riding around on Morty's back. Unknown to them, Rick was secretly continuing his quest to find the elusive Mulan Szechaun McNugget Dipping Sauce in the hope that it existed somewhere in the FMK multiverse. Abilities Though he has become a kaiju, Morty doesn't have that many new abilities. He can still speak English and is seemingly still able to have sex. His currently known abilities are: * Speed: Mortyrah is almost as fast as Rickulon, often being just a few feet behind him when running away from some hideous creature that is chasing them. * Stinger: Mortyrah can use the stinger at the end of his tail to lash out at any threats. Trivia * Though he has become a kaiju with a branded name, Mortyrah still refers to himself as Morty. * The reason that Morty became a vicious scorpion is due to the fact that the formula that transformed Rick and Morty into kaiju does so by changing them to reflect their hidden nature. This is a reference to the episode "Look Who's Purging Now" in which Morty finally unleashes his darker, more violent side. * The copy of Morty that was made during the contrived event is of Morty as he was seen at the end of the first episode of the third season. Now that he is a kaiju, Morty finds that he is even more dependent on Rick and has to trust him. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Scoobydooman90001's Kaiju Category:Universe 137